Penny and I
by tx4nine8
Summary: Penny and I. Me and her. I always wanted to be together with her. Never did I expect this. I wish I knew about her issues earlier so that I could have helped her. Yet she's roped me into her trap of this weird, weird romance. Yet she's somehow made me do the same, broken things as her. Yet she's...made me enjoy them, made me more comfortable with them...but I still love you, Penny.


a/n: Here's an idea I've had for a bit, and it's kind of a darker one than AGNC, in that it involves some pretty dark themes.

For example, there's some themes of depression, other things, slightly messed-up romance, but don't worry I won't try to make it too crazy to warrant an M.

Anyways, uhh, hope you enjoy? Or don't? Or think I'm a messed up person?

a/n 2: i actually wrote this a long time ago, maybe october or september? i'm only now publishing it due to how it seems like i've been dead.

doing these edits are painful, due to how i have to deal with random scrolling just to center a heading. oh yeah, before you hopefully enjoy, make sure that no war veterans with a case of PTSD are around you. purple (me) is not responsible for any deaths caused by you accidentally triggering anyone's PTSD.

last day before summer break - afterschool

It was a normal, rainy day. Gumball was sitting beside his computer, bored out of his mind, not sure what to do.

He could have watched some cringy videos, or made some stupid posts on Elmore Plus, or anything else, but he's done all that before.

He kept pondering, and pondering, and pondering, but the phone rang before he could ponder for the 4th time.

It was Penny's number, and while Gumball was kind of ecstatic to see this, he was also wondering, why would Penny be calling him?

Either way, he answered the phone anyways.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Gumball!" the other voice said.

"Hey Penny! How are you?" he replied.

"Uhh, fine, how are you doing?"

"Great, right now I'm bored out of my mind, and don't have much to do."

"So, uh, hey, you wanna, um, come over to, um, my place and have a sleepover?"

Once Gumball heard Penny say this, a billion thoughts flooded his mind that it caused an entire population of short-term memories to drown.

So many questions, so many. Why did she want to have a sleepover? Why was she blah blah blah and on and on.

He figured that to answer these questions, he'd have to initiate actions that would answer those questions.

"Yes."

"Oh, thanks, um, tomorrow you could come over and I'll see if you can stay for the first 2 months of summer."

"Wait, 2 entire months?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't we? I mean, uh, because it's probably more interesting?"

"...Sure, why not? I guess."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Bye. I love you~"

"Wait, did you just say-"

Penny hung up.

the next day

"Oh boy, time to pack up my bags! Can't wait to go over to Penny's house today!"

Gumball just woke up, and even though there was still rain, which would usually make him depressed because he can't go outside,

he was ecstatic at just the thought of being at Penny's house for 2 months. Because, well, it was Penny!

After packing, he made sure that he wouldn't die of a happiness attack by drinking some water.

Thus started the walk to her house and with each step, more and more excitement was absorbed by Gumball.

later

Ding-dong!

Gumball rang the doorbell, and was greeted by good ol' Penny. She still looked pretty normal, being a peanut and all, along with a sweater

that looked similar to Gumball's sweater. Gumball remembered that she started wearing this a while ago, and while he liked it, he did have questions about it.

Either way, he greeted her with a very nervous "Hi!" and "How are you today?" and such.

Penny responded to these with innocent giggling, although it felt like there was a hint of something darker there.

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be sleeping!"

"Well, you know, I could just sleep on the couch, I'd be fine with that."

"No silly! Besides, couches are uncomfortable, you'll be sleeping in this!"

By the time Penny said this, they were in her room, with her pointing at a mattress on the floor along with blankets and pillows and such.

Gumball was astounded at this, he thought he would just be sleeping on the couch, but instead, he's sleeping on a mattress, in Penny's room, no less!

At this point, he was blushing very much. Penny hadn't noticed this luckily, so he wasn't as embarrassed.

From that point forward, they just messed around on the computer and such, ate lunch and dinner, and suprisingly, Penny's family was fine with Gumball staying for 2 whole monts. Patrick, at first, was a little reluctant, but he decided that they're 12 year-olds, so there's no way they could they do anything 'too mature' or stuff. While he was right, they never did anything 'too mature' or such. There was particular incidents, and one big incident that causes everything to go in a weird direction, like if there were actually 374.925 directions and not just 360. One of these particular incidents, while not as big, did change how Gumball slept for the rest of the duration of the stay. This happened on the 2nd night, a day after Gumball came over, and took place when they decided to go to bed at around 1:00 am.

1:05 am

"Night, Penny."

"Night, Gumball."

*click*

...

"Penny, what's wrong? You've started tossing and turning a lot."

"Well, I'm sort of having trouble sleeping, and I can't figure out how to stop it."

"I can relate, there's been nights where I couldn't get to sleep."

...

"Gumball?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uh, sleep, uh, with me please?"

"What? I thought I would just sleep in the mattress though."

"Please? It might help me sleep."

"...Sure."

"So, uh, good night, I guess?"

"Good night~"

A minute before Gumball fell completely asleep, he felt something.

"Uh, Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you...hugging me?"

"Of course I am, what else could embrace you, the blankets?"

"Heh, true. But, why are you?"

"Well, you really are helping me sleep, so I figured I'd also help you a bit with sleeping too~"

"Alright...I guess."

"Night, Gumball."

"Night, Penny."

A/N: It is now 12:46 AM as I am writing these author's notes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, more to come soon!

I'm gonna go sleep now.


End file.
